


At Least He Kissed You

by Robot_Reni



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Drugged Sex, Fantasy AU, Knotting, M/M, Magical enormous wolf cock, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Past Sexual Assault, Replitwo is an asshole and also semi-divine and it got to his head, Size Difference, The wolf is replitwo he just doesnt tell vanitas his name lol, Vanitas is an unfortunate soul, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot_Reni/pseuds/Robot_Reni
Summary: Vanitas is a disliked villager from (generic fantasy town) that gets sacrificed to the big beast in the woods. Said big beast decides to hold off on eating him, even if only for one night.
Relationships: Vanitas/Replitwo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	At Least He Kissed You

**Author's Note:**

> If you're shy, you can paste this into an incognito tab and read, leave kudos, and comments as a guest. Please mind the tags. AU inspired by some art a friend did, with a darker twist. This was tons of fun to write- since it's fantasy I got to whip out all my loquacious and dramatic turns of phrase that are so out of place in a modern AU. Originally an RP written April 2020. I feel like its important for readers to know that Replitwo is just one of many beasts, and somewhere out there Riku is busy being a very good boy for his human Sora.

The town as a whole decided that execution isn't good enough for him, and they're a pragmatic lot. No one knows much about the beast in the woods, just that there’s always one there, for generations back, and that they like gifts in the form of young boys and girls that never often returned.

It’s not much ceremony, just Vanitas, hogtied and dropped on the dark side of the split between the tender fields and woods. He’s left with a few piles of good wool blankets, a basket of their best fruits and one long, carefully crafted hunters knife with a wickedly sharp blade.  
It’s freezing, one of the coldest nights of late fall so far and Vanitas can only cry himself hoarse into the cold dirt for so long before the tears dry and leave him shaking in the dark night as he waits.

The waining moon is high overhead by the time he starts to sleep, fitfully, too cold to get any real rest. It’s 3 am before he snaps awake, heart pounding over the faint rustling in the dark woods, some quiet sound his instincts pick up on, adrenaline pushing to run or stay as still as possible. He stares, pathetically wheezing as quietly as he can for long, endless minutes, waiting for another sound, for a hint of flashing eyes, for the beast to reveal itself. There’s no sound. No wind on the leaves, no insects, not even the scratching of sleeping birds. The longer it stretches the more panicked he gets, anxiety climbing and climbing as he begs for the awful silence to end. Finally he can’t take it, gritting his teeth and whispering through his cracked throat at the woods around him. “Please just take me.” There's no reply- the forest itself seemed to hold its breath.

A cold breeze swept across the small grassy clearing Vanitas had been dumped in and he shivered. When he opened his eyes he gasped- not even 10 feet away, was a massive, silver Wolf. The beast seemed to glow in the moonlight, easily as tall as a horse, shoulders broad and muscular, gleaming teeth flashed beneath his long snout, massive paws nearly silent as he leisurely closed the distance between them. Even if he were unbound, Vanitas thought with rising fear, he would be no match for this beast. He wouldn't even be able to outrun the thing before those massive paws forced him down and snapped his spine.

It’s horrifying, every inch that the beast comes closer- it shouldn’t be able to get any bigger, but still it grows and grows until it’s looming over him, the biggest predator he’s ever been near and he can feel the terror, diluted before, bring every detail of this encounter into horrid clarity. The red streaks near its breast, the awful strength in those legs and the acid yellow eyes that stare through him. Vanitas can feel his body shake in a way he can’t stop, breath hitching as the monster finally stops in front of him. He can’t speak, can’t even scream, can do nothing but stare and gasp at his death as it cranes round its enormous head. It obscures the light and a halo of moonshine radiates around it like some divine creature. A paw the size of Vanitas’s face comes, settling next to his face as he stares stricken up at it. 

Silently, the monster leans down, down, until it occupies the whole of Vantias’s sight, bringing with it the smell of fresh blood and stone. Something wet- a nose? - pokes and snuffles at Vani’s cheek, ghosting over his eyes as the Wolf smells him as gently as something this large can. Vanitas gasps and struggles against his bindings yet again, the ache in his shoulders hot and intense, but not nearly enough to dissuade him from trying, not with renewed fear in his gut. The monster seemed only amused by this, and with barely any effort, forced Vanitas back on his front with one big, clawed paw. The wet snout continued to explore him, nosing at the back of his neck now. Vanitas shuddered as a large tongue licked him, tasted him, and he tried to not imagine how if it wanted to, the beast could take his head in its jaws and rip it straight off, as easily as it had pinned him to the ground. "Entertain me, and I may not eat you," the Wolf said with a huff of warm breath above him, causing Vanitas to freeze in shock.

Vantias can’t speak until it pushes down again, the small air left in his chest forced out in a wheeze. “You- you can talk?” The tongue on his neck suddenly replaced with something worse, Vantias silently screaming at the fangs on his neck as he freezes in place. It aches, a bite just enough to make him bleed. Above him, the Wolf chuffs, licking at the red beads welling up and growling at the taste. “Yes, prey. I speak. I also eat and rip and tear and rend flesh from bone. And you, prey, have flesh to tear.”

"Please, I'll do anything, great one. Spare me," Vanitas pleads, his thin facade shattering in the face of imminent, painful death. The Wolf seemed to ignore him, nibbling at Vanitas's shoulder again almost playfully, those long, dagger like teeth dragging almost delicately against Vanitas's skin, tearing his shirt instead of rending flesh from bone like it could've just as easily done. He shuddered again as the tongue returned, tracing the lines of searing pain he left. "Anything?" it growled, sending shivers of fear down Vanitas's back. "Offer yourself to my service, then."

Another lick up his breast, and Vantias shook at the wet stripe tearing at his wounds. “I- yes. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll be what whatever you want, please, just please don’t-“ teeth, again, sunk into his bicep, Vantias wheezing and arching in pain. “-please don’t eat me!”

The Wolf withdrew, considering the gasping, tied boy under his feet. It spoke again, some sort of laugh in it’s awful, grinding voice. “You will serve me, prey, until I decide to take you for what you are. Your own people have tossed you aside like so much chaff, and now you are mine. You have no other place in the world than under my feet.”

"Y-yes, I serve you, as long as I live," Vanitas agrees, chest tight, refusing to acknowledge the burning in his eyes or pain in his chest as anything other than terror of what the beast would do to him if he refused. If he could just survive the night, he may even be able to escape- that thought was cut off sharply by a more insistently, terrible pressure of the paw on his chest, forcing air out of his lungs until he couldn't even scream, only whimper. "I can taste your deceit, filth." The massive creature growls. "No lies survive in my presence. You will surrender honestly, or die now."

Vantias nods desperately, tears burning in his eyes. “Forgive me! I- I am yours! Please have mercy!” The Wolf snarls so deep and viciously that Vantias nearly pisses himself, the sound like metal ripping apart. “You will never lie to me again. You are mine to use, prey. Say it, dirt.” Vantias grits his teeth and spits the words out, forcing himself not to cry. “I am yours to use, master.”

The Wolf deems him appropriately submissive then to release him. He bites through the bindings around Vanitas's limbs like they were nothing, and noted with satisfaction that his little prey knew how futile it would be to flee. "Come," he commands with a light flick of his tail, and leads the way back to the den.

Moving after so long tied was painful, and Vantias bit back whines at how his limbs ached as he dragged himself to his feet, picking up the basket of gifts when he realized that the Wolf had no intention to carry them. He stumbled after the beast in the dark, the shine of its great white fur and the shadow it cast leading him through the night. After a near endless trek through warped trees and down, down into a valley on shaking and rope burned limbs, Vantias couldn’t help the relief at seeing the Wolf vanish into a shadowed cave. Still, the thought of being alone in the dark with the beast was terrifying, and he lingered in the last slice of moonlight before the pit in front of him. The voice slithered out of the cave, calling him forward and into the beast’s home. 

“Come, prey. Bring my gifts. See your new home.”

Vanitas briefly entertains the idea of taking the knife and making a stand, or even run for it, but then he sees those sharp, golden eyes peering at him from inside the cave and the glint of bared fangs barely hidden in the shadows, and he thinks better of the idea. He sets the offerings down by the cave entrance and makes his way inside. It smelled of fur and must, and his new master awaited him inside where the stone walls seemed to open up further, revealing a vaulted ceiling studded with stalactites, illuminated by a fissure near the middle that moonlight spilled through and revealed a nest of furs beneath it. There, the Wolf stood waiting. "Come closer," it commanded.

Vanitas ignored the terror in his heart as best he could and came forward, stepping into the soft pile of furs until he was within the reach of the great beast. It was taller than him even standing, the crest of its head lowering as it leaned in to nose at Vanitas's neck, licking again over the scabbed cuts while Vanitas shook and tried not to moan in fear. The beast chuckled, suddenly placing a paw on his chest and shoving him down until he was kneeling, tiny in the shadow of the Wolf. It sat as well, still dwarfing him. "Undress yourself, prey. And come closer. I wish to taste what the townsfolk have given me."

Vanitas obeys with trembling, numb fingers, removing the thin shirt and pants the villagers left him, likely less out of kindness and more out of malice, to give him a false sense of security until this moment. He couldn't even think of disobeying the monster, not with blood trickling down his back from his shoulder and neck. Too quickly he was sitting naked in the nest, under the piercing gaze of inhumane yet intelligent eyes. The Wolf raised one big paw and nudged him face down again, and the huge snout leaned in to inspect him further, hot breath curling against his back. Vanitas felt his heart get stuck in his throat as the huge tongue bathed him again, this time against his ass and between his thighs, and a new horrible thought began to form. The creature growled again, and he could hear its tongue lapping against rows of sharp teeth. "Offer yourself to me."

His throat was so dry he could barely speak, still aching and sore from screaming earlier. "I- I don't know what you wa-" the Wolf growled, a terrifying sound that took every ounce of Vanitas's thin bravery to keep him from hiding from. He hid his face in the curve of his arm, biting back a sob at the spit cooling on his legs, knees unconsciously coming together to hide from the beast. "Use your hands, human. Spread yourself for me. Now." He- was he really going to? The thought of what was about to happen was too much, and fat tears rolled down his face as he reached with trembling fingers, humiliated, to pull apart the globes of his ass,nausea rising in his gut as the Wolf growled in approval. The first lick over his exposed hole was awful, burning hot against his chilled skin and he sobbed into the furs his face lay on.

Vanitas clenched against the intrusion of wet, rough, hot tongues slobbering over him, seemingly fully intent on devouring him, and he gagged, unable to handle the sudden rise of nausea and dizzying fear at the prospect. He'd been used by men before, back when he'd been younger and weaker, powerless in their grips, sometimes chained, as they took out their anger and lust on his defenseless body. His cries, back before he'd known better than to try, would remain unanswered, and they'd made him bleed, and for days afterwards, would be too wracked with pain to eat much or move. But this monster put them all to shame. 

Vanitas cried out into the fur rags, hearing the beast growl lowly, felt teeth grazing almost gently across his hips and back, leaving burning, bleeding trails behind. He will die like this, if he's forced to take this creature. And that thought, that there was nothing to lose from trying, made him break and start begging. "Please, wait! Please, great one, let me pleasure you first!"

The beast paused, thoughtfully licking its teeth. With a huff, it relented, sitting up to expose itself with a cruel smile at the boy. "Do well, prey, or I will not be kind." Vanitas nearly collapsed in relief, nodding his thanks as he rose up to face his tormentor. "Thank you, thank you. I will, I promise. You won't be disappointed in me." He nearly gagged when he looked at the Wolf's crotch, horror rising in his gut at the monstrous cock jutting out of it's hips, as thick at the base as his fist and as long as his forearm. It was far bigger than anything he had ever taken or even seen, bright red and shiny against the silver fur of the Wolf's stomach. His throat tightened as he forced himself to inch closer, keeping his eyes away from the awful grin and yellow eyes of the Wolf. 

The cock was slick to the touch, and Vanitas let himself cry silently as he took it in both hands and began to stroke up and down, vision blurring as he leaned forward to lick a stripe up the tip. The heady smell was overwhelming, musky and thick and nauseating. The Wolf growls in approval as the human’s tongue starts on his humiliating task. Vanitas is appreciating the full breath of the cock that will soon spear him, and he’s powerless to do anything about it but continue his preparations. Any hesitation and the beast growls, jolting him back to work, his tongue working against the monstrous cock covered in little ridges.

The Wolf grew impatient ofthis form of torment, and with a careless swipe of a paw, knocked Vanitas onto his back against the furs. "On your knees, human." The beast says, it's low tongue lulled out amidst rows of dagger-like teeth. "I wish to taste you."

Vanitas buries his instinct to run, sweaty hands pushing his body up as he rolls his body over and drags himself up. He lets his head lie on the fur, blinking tears away as he feels that hot breath on his back again. It's worse this time, the slow licks that dig into his cheeks and the way the spit cools on his thighs. He knows this time that what comes after is worse, will ruin him, that soon he's going to be sobbing and screaming as that monstrous cock tears him open. He cries, sniffling into his arms as he's devoured and consumed by the beast behind him as it digs into every crevice and cranny on his backside, growling at a tone so low it makes his bones rattle and his neck hair stand up in the pure terror, his rabbit soul trembling from being in front of such a perfect predator.

The Wolf licks down his back, slow and lazy. A wet nose nudges against Vanitas's raised ass, and the tongue comes again, long and wide enough to bathe all of his most private parts in one, single lick. He could feel the graze of teeth against sensitive skin, and then the tongue is there, pressing against his hole, forcing its way inside, warm and alien and utterly uncaring for his comfort as it invades him. The Wolf is amused by the way this human yields to him. He'd obviously had experience in this position before. It’s pleased by the lack of useless babbling and pleading like from most tributes.

Vanitas moans at the sensation, toes twisting at the touch and feel of it. It was so, so big and even saliva and heat didn't stop the burn at being stretched. A paw pressed down on his back, forcing him to arch to keep his ass up. The heavy weight crushed him into the fur, and he whined there as the tongue went deeper into him and licked inside his walls. The Wolf growls in pleasure, seemingly pleased by what he tastes inside his prey. He leans into the boy, using his tongue to stretch him more and more and watching as the prey twisted around it, free to wiggle now that he had it pinned. He tasted for a few minutes more before drawing back, leaving Vanitas limp on the furs and damp, ass glistening with slobber. The Wolf watched for a second as the boy raised his head to look at him, only able to hold eye contact for a second before he looked away again; fear or respect were the same to the Wolf and the boy treating him with either was fine. It sat back, exposing itself and grinning as it spoke. "Come, boy. Come onto me. I will be patient."

Vanitas curses the beast internally, wishing wildly for a second that it would just kill him and get this over with. Then he immediately withdrew the thought in case it could read his mind; you never know with divine beasts. His arms shook as he struggled to rise, legs bent awkwardly as he raised his ass towards the long, thick cock of the beast waiting hunched over him. He didn't want to do this, can't believe that this is where he ended up, where he would meet his end. But Vanitas was a coward; he'd do anything to prolong his own death. So he backed up until he could feel the warm, slick tip of the Wolf's cock against his entrance, trembling, his stomach curling with self fear and self disgust. It growled in warning, and that was enough to urge Vanitas on. He closed his eyes and pressed back, feeling the first burning, aching stretch of his entrance against that impossibly wide head.

He groans, arms shaking so much he nearly falls. The Wolf is absolutely still, like some kind of burning hot statue that Vanitas has to impale himself on. He feels himself cry out as he inches back, stretched to his limit as the head enters him and leaves him pale and gasping, furs clenched in his sweaty hands as he throws himself backwards at a punishing force. He can feel himself drooling as he does it again, the fire and ripping pain almost overwhelming as he pushes and pushes, giving himself no time to rest or prepare. He doesn't try and keep his sounds in, letting himself cry and moan as he's invaded. The Wolf's cock throbs inside him, even with it just barely inside, more than a human could ever wield but still with too far to go inside him. Vanitas turns and sobs bitterly at what he sees, the length left and the gaze of his tormentor on him.

The Wolf whines with approval of the tight heat, bearing down with great satisfaction as his offering did as it was ordered to. It was more satisfying than he'd anticipated; what he thought would be a mere momentary distraction and perhaps a quick meal had turned into a satisfying distraction. As delicious as the fear was however, it left the remaining length of his cock unsatisfied, and so the great Wolf took it matters into his own paws and thrust forward into its pet, growling as it did so.

Vantias screamed, blinding pain rendering him unable to stay still as he was split in two. His mind was blank from anything but the thought get away, body acting on its own as it pulled him away. He was only able to drag himself a few inches away before a great paw pulled him back, pinning him to the furs like a cat to a mouse. The beast snarled, pausing for only a few seconds before beginning to draw out. The massive length, bulging out of Vanitas’s stomach and stretching far beyond what he should have ever taken, withdrew and he felt his body thrashing and twisting as it dragged along his walls, squelching obscenely, louder than his sobs. It was big, too big for his body, and the Wolf didn’t care at the red running down it’s prey’s back as it thrust in again, snarling in satisfaction and pleasure at the warm wet and pulse of the boys insides around it.  
Vanitas was gonna die, this way, he was sure of it he thought as another thrust tore a scream from him. The beast would split him open and then use his corpse for pleasure and he would be tossed aside, devoured. He struggled uselessly against the furs, nausea and the massive cock stirring his insides, his stomach was burning, churning with bile, the sickening heat pooling lower and causing his cock to twitch and start hardening- what? A rumbling growl came above him and seemed to pierce right through Vanitas as he realized that the monster had laughed. It thrust deeply in once again and held there for a moment, its long fur matted in the sweat covering his back, covering him in the stifling scent of beast and iron. "You must have enjoyed the taste of me, for it to have such an effect on you," it says, lowering its great head to peer down at the diminutive form beneath.

“Wh-hhhaaaa.. what are you talking about?” Vantias felt his whole body flushing, the ache suddenly eclipsed by a growing heat and suddenly, when the Wolf next thrusted into him, his cry wasn’t one of pain. The fullness between his legs wasn’t terrifying but almost natural, and suddenly Vanitas couldn’t fathom what it was like to exist without this in him. The Wolf over him licked his sweaty nape as it buried itself to the hilt again, laughing at how Vanitas pushed back into it, his cock hardening to press against his stomach and leave traces of precum there. 

“I’ve done nothing, prey. I do not decide what effect my own loin have on someone. That is up to your own wants.” The lewd sounds from behind Vanitas as it drew back again made him moan, realizing that he was taking such an immense cock like it was nothing. He glanced down, gasping at the way his stomach bulged as it entered again, the head clearly visible through his skin.

Vanitas shuddered under the gaze of the Wolf, moaning as the massive cock withdrew nearly to the tip before forcibly entering him again, his mind racing, face flushed with humiliation. "I-I've never- who would... want this?" He cries, tears threatening to fall. He'd been a mercenary for a long time, a bandit and thief, murderer and kidnapper, and never before could he remember a violation like this. The beast tore into him without mercy, stretching and changing his body, making him pliant and aching, clouding his mind, urging him to keep his ass spread and take more and forcing his cock to get hard from his own debasement. Never in his life has he felt so trapped yet so aroused, so thoroughly claimed. It made him sick. It made him raise his ass up to greet the cock, begging for more. He rocked forward with the thrusts, seeking the friction of the furs, and tried to drown out the mocking laugh of the Wolf. "I'm a god, insignificant one. You can hide nothing from me."

Even as he pushed back to meet its thrusts and let the enormous cock enter him again, Vanitas let himself curse the Wolf. Curse it’s father and mother as well with the last of his coherent thought as the beast overtook his mind fully and Vantias slipped away and was left to his base instincts. His thoughts of humiliation and pride gone, Vanitas was shameless as he cried out, grinding down into the wonderful fullness and throb of the beast using him like a fleshlight. The Wolf was unrelenting as it hammered into its pet, opening it’s awful maw and lowering its head to fit it’s jaw around one side of the human's shoulder. It could feel it’s knot coming, the wonderful tightness of the boy so inviting and attractive that it felt a thrill at the prospect of knotting this one. Perhaps he would even keep it- it reacted so wonderfully to his seed, blushed and moaning happily around his cock, it almost felt endeared.

Through the waves of pleasure, Vanitas still registered the fresh burning, tearing pain of his ass as the Wolf thrusted in and forcibly pinned him to the furs by its cock, its low growls echoing off the walls of the cave as the strange sensation of hot liquid filled his bowels. The burning grew hotter, stretching, forcing his ass even wider, and Vanitas hazily recalled what he knew of dogs enough to feel a muted flush of shame even through the veil of intense arousal; he was being knotted like a bitch. It was futile to struggle, even if he'd had control. The waves of pleasure building from his gut was spreading out over his body, easing the ache of his back, his ass, his knees, and he felt his own cock pulse in treacherous release. The Wolf bit him again on the shoulder, and Vanitas cried out with need, uncaring of the fresh trickle of blood down his sides.

The Wolf pumped into him one last time, firmly nesting its knot deep inside Vanitas, stilling as it swelled and grew to keep them together. As it reached it's peak size, Vanitas came, crying out as he clenched hard on the knot and finally released, shooting white onto the furs under him as he shook inside the maw of the beast, incredible warmth and pleasure filling him to the core. He went limp, panting and whining, mind still fogged with bliss and the fullness between his legs.  
He was trapped, unable to pull away from the teeth encasing his shoulder or the cock buried in him. The Wolf growled, shifting slightly to allow Vanitas to rest fully on the furs, legs still splayed behind him as he lay in a daze. He sunk into them, mind drifting as the Wolf licked at his back and wounds, feeling no pain or fear, just the heady smells of sex and the soft heat encasing him on all sides. The beast was pleased, smug at how well and happily the prey had taken him at his fullest, at how it was now relaxed under him while they were joined. This one would certainly be spared to serve him further.

The Wolf was nearly gentle as he settled down on his haunches over his prey, tongue still gently lapping up the bloodied wounds which have already started to heal. Already, his seed was showing its effect, settling inside the little human, being absorbed and spreading to his core, boosting his vitality and tying the mortal closer to its god. Vanitas moaned quietly, unable to fight the heaviness, warmth and sense of belonging, trapped between the furs as he was. 

Distantly he knew he should still be horrified by his predicament, as he could practically feel the collar forming around his throat, but he was so impossibly full, it was difficult to fight against the sense of safety that came from the claiming. He only grimaced slightly when at last, the beast's knot went down and the wonderful, stretching heat inside him withdrew. A strange but not unpleasant sensation of warmth trickled out of him, and he felt the cool air shift and caress his sweaty, throbbing back as the Wolf shifted and a large tongue began lapping at his ass. Vanitas only canted his hips to give it more access.

The Wolf cleaned the human thoroughly, dragging his tongue through the cleft off Vanitas’s ass and pressing into his stretched hole to remove the excess of his seed. The human whined at the intrusion, over sensitive to touch. When he was finished, the Wolf drew back and licked his chops, examining the human under him. Still tiny and damp, but almost dozing and blinking sleepily as he turned a little to look at the beast. He blushed when he met the Wolf’s gaze, gazing up as moonlight spilled down from the cave ceiling to halo the silver Wolf like something out of a dream. The Wolf stared back unblinking, allowing Vanitas to regard him in full for the first time since they met, and speak. “Are you going to kill me, master?” The Wolf just shook its great head, amused. “No, you will stay and serve me. Few of the gifts I’ve received hold up to my needs like you have. Now come, and lay with me.” The god lowered to the furs again, curled in a crescent shape and waiting for the human to come to him.

The affection underlying the rumbling words warmed him and gave Vanitas the boost of strength he needed to shakily rise to all fours to crawl a little ways away from the damp, matted furs and over towards the large silvery beast, his new master. He collapses almost immediately upon reaching the massive paws, which shift to draw him in closer. The Wolf made no further sudden moves towards him, and Vanitas started to allow himself to believe that he was being spared. 

Exhaustion crept in on the heels of this thought, and he felt himself arching back towards the god. The great head lowered next to his own and huffed, and Vanitas was licked again like he was being groomed. Safe for now, then, he thought sluggishly. He was owned again, but it was better than being dead. It wasn't long before the slow, steady rise and fall of the great Wolf's sides lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed the tense changes no you didnt. Find me on twitter @SOVENTS.


End file.
